Talk:Marshall D. Teach
Beard I was wondering why the bit I just put in about Blackbeard's beard getting thicker after becoming a Shichibukai was removed. I've seen less relevant information kept and, honestly, look at Blackbeard during his appearances on Jaya and Banaro Islands and compare them with when he was at the Shichibukai meeting and when he appears in Impel Down and tell me with a straight face there is no difference. The guy above has a point, really. If you're going to emphasize his appearance, it's dumb that you would exclude his beard growth. That was actually one of the first things I noticed after seeing his appearance as a Shichibukai. Definately, it's his namesake for chirst's sake. Not mentioning the growth is like luffy getting a cut on his hat and not mentioning it. Bounty? I wonder how rich he is right now. After defeating and capturing Ace, he must have received a lot of money from Ace's bounty, which is still remain unknown, but I believe it's a very huge amount of belli (maybe higher than Luffy's). $_$ :No bounty. --One-Winged Hawk 15:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) its defiantly higher than luffy's i mean hes 2nd commander of the white beard pirates that puts him 3rd highest ranked in the most powerful pirate crew on the sea :He still has no bounty! :Plus also could you sign your posts with "~~~~" please. One-Winged Hawk 06:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I think the above poster was talking about Ace's bounty then Blackbeard. S.C. Amigo 17:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Profile Picture I would highly advise, that the anime pictures from the Ace vs Blackbeard fight are not used considering that his body is horribly drawn being like a ball than a pin, like he was originally drawn. :(Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Not every scene in the anime was drawn badly. But agree with none of the bad images being used. If there is better, use it. If not - manga it. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 15:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) What are you talking about? He looks fine the way they drew him. He looks like he a real pirate. Thats how they're supposed to look. It wouldn't look right him being skinny or something. And I recommend that someone put in more pictures of him using his fruit during the Ace fight. If Aokiji was changed and had pictures added, then Blackbeard should as well. Every logia user in fact should have some more pictures added for their profile. :His proportions is like a pin, not a ball like it was drawn in that anime episode. Gojita 19:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC)Gojita :Dan, sign your comments! :The quality in that episode was put into the animation itself, but not matching the original artwork. Whoever did the original cells did it half in Oda's style and half in their own style. :From my experience for many animes, you can have anything up to 8 artists working on a series. 50% of them will be Korean if the show is heading that way, because by Korean law they have to have them - 9/10 these are the worst artists normally (note:once you spot their work in a show, from then on then you notice whenever they bring these guys in. It can be bad sometimes. :-/). The best animator is brought in for the most important stuff, in Beyblade that was Takao x Kai in season 3 and think also the very last fight in the series. (all in all the guy did 4 eps of the series and every ep was amazing). :The frame rate wasn't high (usual sign of the "master" coming in is smooth animation), it was a little jaggered in places. The overall quality wasn't too bad... It just wasn't good. Its actually disappointing, if that was a top end animator doing that episode, he could have done much better. I'm guessing if they choose a choice they choose someone who could do special effects well because the best artwork was in the effects rather then animation and character.... And that fight was pretty much all effects once it took off. :Anyway... I could do that all day. Aokiji was done pretty well and BB wasn't. If the drawing is good, you can replace the picture, but sometimes the drawing is god damn awful your better off with the manga. I've seen some beauties people have pulled up on K-Fs of Nami mutants. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 21:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What's the deal with Teach's profile picture? It seems constantly to want to revert itself to a pic taken from anime episode 325. Personally I liked the Schibukai colorspread profile pic and that should be the one we use until something more decent appears in the anime.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 18:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, this image is much better. Actually I think color spread should be used rather than anime when they match our Character box guidelines Kdom 19:52, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I ask why the profile pic always reverts to the same horrible image? I mean, it was not the first time this has happend, that Teach's profile pic from episode 325 is suddenly there without any visible edit as far I can notice. Or does somebody just keep putting that pic for some undescribable reason.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 22:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I made a poll to vote on that topic, What is your favorite character image for Blackbeard ? Anime from episode 444 Color spread from Chapter 532 he is also on the file talk page but I understand we can duplicate it Kdom 08:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Abilities at Jaya So judging by his history, would Blackbeard have had the Yami Yami powers when he met Luffy at Jaya? 23:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that would probably be a safe assumption, unless Blackbeard had a weird compulsion to avoid eating it for a good couple weeks at least after stealing it, despite knowing that Whitebeard had to be after him already. Haki, Not Devil Fruit There's always the possiblity that the Yami Yami No Mi's power-cancelling power does not come from the fruit itself, but rather based on Haki, which, for Blackbeard, he himself is onluy partially immune to which may explain his inability to turn intangible like most logia users :He specifically explained why he can't become intangible as seen here, Darkness sucks everything thus it can't let anything pass through. Also, it's unconfirmed if Teach knows Haki.Mugiwara Franky 12:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Devil Fruit He never really states that he receives twice as much damage, just that he receives more damage than usual. -AmazeKing 02:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) New crew members I wanted to know if it was confirmed that the new nakama of Blackbeard really are Catarina, Basco Shoot, San Juan Wolf and another guy, though I did see the new members, nothing there was saying who they were. GMTails 21:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Their names haven't been revealed yet so it's not actually confirmed but as you might have guessed their the pirates Ivankov mentioned in chapter 538 during his talk with Bon Kurei regarding Level 6 in Impel Down. MasterDeva 21:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, then I suppose this shouldn't be posted until confirmation right? I know it CAN be them, but it couldn't be as well. GMTails 21:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well their pictures has been uploaded in 3 examples already so that is too late. :-)) The risk is low enough, compare to the risk of edit war if we don't do it... Kdom 22:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: This is a long shot, but since Roche Thompson and George Black were also mentioned, one of them could be it. --1201 22:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I think the biggest shot was that Basco Shot is clearly drinking a bunch. As for how they pinned down the giant as San Juan Wolf, I have no clue. The Pope 00:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I guess it is because his nickname is "Colossal Ship", giving us the idea that he's really huge. GMTails 00:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Where'd that nickname come from? Did Ivankov call him that?The Pope 01:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, actualy she called him "Colossal BATTLEship". GMTails 01:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, Chapter 576 confirmed it. S.C. Amigo 17:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Not a D? Okay fans seem to have jumped the gun on this one. I have read chapter 576 and as far I understand it when Whitebeard says that Blackbeard is not one of them he does not mean that he is not a D but he is not one the folk that Roger has been waiting for. As such he does not carry the flame of the extingushed bloodline or the will of Roger or Ace, whatever that means.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 23:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a mistranslation, and means he's not the one that will be Pirate King. S.C. Amigo 17:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused According to this passage: The time Blackbeard escaped from Whitebeards crew and stole the Yami Yami no Mi was around some time after Luffy left Arlong Park since shown in a flashback of Ace was Ace showing Whitebeard Luffys first bounty and being proud. Because of this it is assumed Blackbeard did not kill Thatch yet since Ace left immediately to hunt down Blackbeard after he fled. But according to chapter 133, Dalton said that Blackbeard attacked Drum island months ago but if Blackbeard killed Thatch when Luffy left Arlong Park, then how much time did Blackbeard manage to gather his crews and go to Drum Island super-fast before Luffy arrive? I find that to be confusing Joekido 14:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :It only becomes confusing if you think that Ace left directly after BB left and never returned to the Moby Dick under the time he was looking for Teach. And Ace was looking for Teach for quite some time by his own admission. Time wise it is not an impossiblity because Dalton only mentioned that it was not even a full year since the BB pirates destroyed Drum. But the only thing that was implied about Ace going after BB was that he could not be convinced otherwise and went against the better judgement of his captain not that he did not visit during his search for BB.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 16:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Interesting. Somehow, I feel this reveal some information about how much time passed from the Arlong arc to Drum Island? ::Ilovefoxes 05:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hum, I found it hard to believe that Blackbeard killed Thatch at the same time than Luffy left Arlong Park. That would mean that the travel time between Arlong Park and Drum is much longer than the current believe. Do we have a plot hole here :-). Speaking of plot hole, I'm searching for the article page on that subject, someone remember what its name is Kdom 10:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok it was deleted. Is it me who suggested that... ? Kdom 11:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) "They" I've noticed that with recent chapter events the matter regarding the peculiar "them" that has been brought up just after Teach's speech to Luffy in Mock Town. Is anyone going to put something about that in Teach's profile? -StrangerAtaru 00:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :The "they" that Luffy and Zoro mentioned was most likely Blackbeard's crew. For what's happened recently, we have absolutely no idea what Teach exactly did to enable him to get Whitebeard's ability. The theory that Blackbeard's got a parasitic twin in his belly thus allowing him to have more than one Devil Fruit is at least very speculative if not silly. I mean we don't even know for sure if Blackbeard ate a Devil Fruit that sprouted from Whitebeard's corpse or if he used his own Devil Fruit powers to suck the ability out.Mugiwara Franky 07:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just one note. After Luffy and Zoro talk about "them", you can see some crewmates in the background behind Blackbeard. So it is related to his crew. ::Ilovefoxes 15:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I should add that silliness to Mythbusters... Since theres are lots of silly theories coming out of this. One-Winged Hawk 08:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Trigger I think we should write that in this page, what the "trigger" is. Has it been revealed yet? 00:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC)